


A Kiss Goodbye

by Sassysugar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Buffy the vampire slayer cast, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), RPF, angsty fluff I guess?, don't sue me anyone, slight Bangel I guess in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/pseuds/Sassysugar
Summary: It might be a goodbye of sorts…But they’ll be okay...(Set during the filming of Buffy 03x17 aka ‘Enemies’ )





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> So this is awkward, but I noticed there are absolutely no D/S fanfiction on here and I felt compelled to fix this, because I am trash!
> 
> Anyway, so in this Sarah and David are in a relationship while filming Buffy and the Buffy/Angel story-line is coming to a close, in fact they're having to deal with saying goodbye to their characters and their on-screen relationship as they film the final kiss for season 3.
> 
> This is actually part of a series of D/S fics I've written based on one of those writing memes from tumblr, but I figured I'd try posting one of them on here first and if it gets response I might post the rest of the fics based on the meme, this felt like a good one to start with.
> 
> This is obviously fanfiction about real people and if that's not your thing that's totally cool, just don't read. This is written entirely for fun and not meant to offend anyone whatsoever, please don't sue me!
> 
> Oh and tisviktoria was my beta for this one too, so thank you for the help, Vik!
> 
> Enough from me for now, enjoy the story!

The second their lips meet it feels final. She deepens the kiss and he lets her.

Her hands on his back grounds him, makes him feel safe. Then he forces their lips apart and smiles softly at her.

“See,” he says and holds onto her as if he needs the support to keep standing upright and in a way he feels like he does, he’s not ready for this to end.

 “Safe as houses.” He finishes the line and she smiles back and leans up to kiss him again; he immediately wants to stop her. He doesn’t want to ruin the finality he’s just felt with another kiss.

Almost unconsciously he leans away from her approaching lips and he can hear the annoyance in Grossman’s voice when he yells “ _cut!_ ” for what for him must feel like the millionth time tonight. For David though it hasn’t felt as if this scene needs to end until now.

This was a kiss goodbye, not for him and Sarah of course, but for Buffy and Angel and finally David feels like he’s ready to let them go.

He and Sarah will be safe as houses even without their characters and for the first time he’s completely and utterly sure of that.

Sarah doesn’t need to ask why he pulled away, he can see in her eyes that she understands him, he’s just said goodbye to the love story that brought them together.

She tells the director they need a moment and wraps her arms around David. He feels that they’ve come to a mutual understanding.

 “ _Goodbye_ ,” She whispers into his chest and he can’t help but smile into her hair when he realizes she’s saying goodbye to Angel.

“ _Bye, Buff_ …” He mumbles against her and she looks at him now and he searches her face for a sign of the strength he needs and he finds it.

“We’ll be okay without them, right?” He asks earnestly and she grins up at him.

 “Of course we will, I love you…” She replies without even a moment’s hesitation and he is glad to hear only reassurance and no mocking in her voice.

“I love you too.” As he says that to her as himself for the first time in hours he’s thankful that no one around seem to be listening hard enough to hear their silly conversation.

Because this is silly for sure, they won’t wrap production on the third season for another few weeks and yet this feels so final and sincere. He’s not sure why that is, but he’s glad to be sharing the feeling with Sarah.

She smiles encouragingly at him and offers him her hand.

“Come on; let’s go tell Grossman we’re ready to do this before he tells Joss to fire us.” He laughs and it feels cathartic. They’ll be okay.

_Safe as houses._


End file.
